Midas Touch
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Spring-Heeled Jack. Chloe's trying to figure out the new dynamics to the relationship she has with Dean and exploring her boundaries. Dean is trying to understand the way she sees him while being annoyed by his own reactions to the shift in their relationship. Sam is trying to figure out what is going on. And Bobby? Bobby just wants to stop turning everything into gold.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural…or Wonderland by Natalia Kills**

Sequel to: Spring-Heeled Jack

Written for my LJ 150 Paranormal Prompt Table. Prompt used #98: Alchemy.

This will be a short story...working slowly towards a **tiny** bit of romance.

Chloe - 16

Dean - 23

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Stop gawking you _idgit_!"

Chloe sat on the sofa in Bobby Singer's home, the _gold _sofa, in his _golden_ home.

"It's _gold_, Bobby!" Dean was geeking out for the first time since she'd met him, going from one object to the other, picking up the smaller and lighter golden objects. "It's so awesome!"

"It's _far_ from "awesome"." The older man sulked, sitting on his golden chair, in his golden living room, holding tightly onto a golden trucker hat with vengeance. "Everything I touch turns into damn gold! My furniture! My books! My _food_!" His stomach growled hungrily to accentuate his words. "I haven't eaten in _three days _because even if I use a fork the gold goes from the fork and transfers to the food as well! And I can't call because the phones are all gold as well!"

Dean watched with wide eyes as the small book he held in his hands suddenly transformed from its golden state to its original one. "_Whoa_."

"It only lasts for a couple of hours." Bobby sulked. "But still, everything I touch turns to damn gold!"

"What if one of us fed you?" Chloe asked, blinking at the way both of the men turned to look at her in shocked horror at the very thought. "Well, we don't know if the same components that have rendered your hands an alchemist's _dream_ are the same on the inside as well. It could be just your outer layer of skin. Or maybe just confined to your hands." She frowned. "Have you tried touching anything with your feet or any other part of your body?"

"Yes…" Bobby nodded, eyeing her differently now, and she wondered if it was because she'd asked that question. "Nothing happens. It's just my hands."

"Then let's try it with a cookie or something. Do you have any in your kitchen?" She stood. "What way is your kitchen?"

Dean pointed.

With a grin she hurried off in the direction pointed, eager to try out her theory. She found a nice sized kitchen that looked well-used. It took her a couple of tries in each cupboard to realize that Bobby Singer had nothing even particularly _close_ to comfort food in his lockers, and some things such as idols or jars or pigmy heads or other such oddities were seated next to the bags of flour and such. So it took the girl longer than expected to finally find something in the fridge she could use for this experiment..and it ended up being a carrot.

Washing and cutting off the tip, Chloe hurried back to the living room, pushing the ottoman toward's Bobby's chair, relieved for that not to be gold and thus comfortable, sitting down in front of the hunter while holding the carrot to his face. "Bite. But be careful while you're chewing…just in case it actually turns to gold."

Bobby eyed her with a little annoyance.

Dean smirked as he sat himself down on the sofa's armrest, leaning forwards to get a better view.

"Come on." Chloe wiggled the carrot around Bobby's mouth. "Don't make do that whole baby-talk thing."

Bobby scoffed at her before grumbling and hesitantly taking a bite out of the carrot, chewing. He chewed carefully for a couple of minutes before swallowing, his eyes widening. "It didn't turn to gold!"

"Yes!" Chloe cheered, holding the carrot still so the hungry man could take a larger bite out of it. "Problem solved. Until we can figure out how to revert this condition, Dean and I will alternate feeding you and giving you water. That way you won't die of starvation and dehydration."

Bobby sent Dean an uncomfortable look as he chewed his newest bite of carrot.

Dean ignored it, already standing once more. "Bobby, you're like an uncle to me, but I ain't feeding you."

"_Fine_." Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'll do it." She stood, taking the stump of the carrot with her as she went towards the kitchen. "But I'm going to need some things from the supermarket and _you're_ going to get them for me."

"Wait, _what_?" Dean hurried after her, not seeming at all guilty about leaving poor Bobby there by himself. "When did I volunteer for shopping duty?"

"When you volunteered _me_ for feeding duty." She replied, throwing the carrot into the trashcan and going to the fridge once more to catalogue exactly what he had in there. "He's dehydrated and starved, he needs three healthy meals a day and lots of water consumption. Until we figure a way to turn him back to normal he's going to need _us_ to be there for him and help him in any way we can."

"I don't think Bobby would like us rummaging through his stuff and taking over his kitchen and-."

"I don't think Bobby would like to starve to death, either." Chloe ignored his argument since it was invalid to begin with before closing the door and turning to face Dean with her hands on her hips. "I'm figuring he'd also not like to have to _ask_ us for our help. He's a hunter, and from the few I know they are the originator's of _pride_, and I won't give him the chance to hurt his own. He's obviously used to taking care of himself and others. He mans the phones here, provides backup for other hunters, or pretends to be whatever agency they say they're from…and doing all the in-depth research they need. He's a very capable man and being tied down like this has got to be frustrating as hell." She raised her eyebrow at the young hunter. "So we're going to do our best to help him, without complaint, you got that?"

Dean eyed her oddly.

She cleared her throat, a little unnerved under that glance. "_What_?"

The hunter shook his head before making a face. "I-I don't know. You've never been like this before, I guess."

"Well, get used to it." She winked, moving passed him and patting his arm as she went to look in the pantry, making a face at the cobweb. "I'm going to do an inventory of some things, I'll probably need you to pick up some other things while you're at the supermarket."

Dean groaned, leaning his hip against the cupboard. "I think it's more important for us to figure out how to reverse this than to start _cleaning_ the joint."

Chloe turned back to face him, eyes narrowed.

The hunter pouted. "_Fine_." He turned and left the kitchen, mumbling as he went.

Chloe's lips twitched in amusement as she watched him go, before reaching into her pocket when she heard her phone ringing. "Hello?"

"_Hey_!" Sam's voice announced in her ear. "How's everything at Bobby's?"

"Golden." She snickered, reaching into the pantry to look at the expiration date on a package of…_something faded…_only to find that it should have been dumped a _very_ long time ago. "We might have to cancel on this weekend though."

"What? _Why_?" Sam asked quickly.

"Uh, Bobby's got the magic touch." Chloe took the package to the garbage can.

"That sounds disturbing." Sam deadpanned.

She laughed. "It's more inconvenient then disturbing actually." She leaned back on the wall. "Apparently someone sent him an idol without any warning as to what it was or what it did. It was improperly packaged and on instinct he grabbed it with his bare hands to keep it from falling…and viola!…instant Midas Touch!"

"Midas Touch?" Sam repeated in confusion before he let out a quick breath. "Are you referring to the mythical _King Midas_?"

"Considering everything I'm going to go out on a limb and say he might not have been so mythical."

"So Bobby…" Sam trailed off.

"Owns a golden house in the middle of a junk yard, with a golden sofa and other golden accessories. Yes." Chloe hurried back out to where Bobby and Dean were talking about something or the other, grabbing her notepad and pen from her bag as she hurried back to the kitchen and began writing down what she'd need Dean to get. "Until we can figure out how to reverse this thing we'll have to stick around."

"Oh." Sam took a moment before clearing his throat. "How does he eat?"

Chloe grinned brightly. "I'm on feeding duty. Apparently if the food goes into his mouth without touching his hands then he's fine."

"So you're going to have to spoon-feed Bobby." Sam sounded like he was doing his best not to snort in laughter.

"That's not nice Sammy." Chloe chuckled softly, sharing in his mischievous amusement yet refusing to admit it.

"I know, don't let him know." Sam chuckled before pausing. "Hey, Jess' calling me on the other line. I'll talk to you later for updates, okay?"

"Okay." Chloe nodded. "Take care Sam."

"If you can, have Dean secretly take pictures of you feeding Bobby!" Sam laughed before ending the phone call.

Chuckling, shaking her head, Chloe was about to close the phone's lid when she caught sight of her phone's wallpaper. On it, Lois and Chloe were playing against each other in some video game, with the girls trying to cheat by tickling the other. The picture had been taken by her father at the second right before their cars both crashed and the girls fully attacked each other in a tickling match. The blonde licked her lips as she glanced at their faces, that bone-deep feeling of loss searing through her. She missed her cousin so very much, and hoped that the day when Lois felt she could talk to her would soon come. She wanted to at least get a phone call and know that Lois was fine. That she had a life. That she was _happy_.

Closing the phone, Chloe tightened her grip around it as she lowered her head.

She knew that Dean didn't believe Lois had left of her own free will, and it made her care for him even more because of it, but Chloe truly believed her cousin had gone and she was _relieved_. Lois could have a life now, could go to school, have a boyfriend, and live her life. She could be happy now.

That was all that mattered to Chloe.

Wherever she was, whatever she was doing, she _had_ to be happy.

She _had_ to.

Shaking her head, the teenager gazed at the clock and made a face. She was going to have to hurry because she'd soon have to skype Dr. Master so that they could begin today's session. Dr. Masters had been extremely accommodating, and Chloe honestly hadn't wanted to miss a session. Talking to the woman helped the girl more than she'd like to admit, especially since the woman didn't act at all like a "Quack Doc" as Dean liked to call it, instead had this mischievousness about her that Chloe took to.

The girl pushed out her own thoughts and feelings, finishing up that list for Dean. He didn't have to go out to get the things tonight, from what she could tell there were enough things for her to make right now, but he'd definitely have to go and get them tomorrow night at the latest.

Putting the list away, Chloe decided to make a soup since Bobby hadn't had water or food for three days and didn't want to tax his stomach. She put her hair up in a bun and grabbed an apron, tying it behind her back as she yanked out a large pot and the vegetables and meat she'd need.

Rumsfeld, Bobby's Rottweiler, came in through the large doggie door in the kitchen, sniffing at her curiously before making his way into the living room through the swinging door.

Putting water into the pot to boil, Chloe reached for her phone and went through her music selection, pressing the random selection mode as she put it to play **You Spin Me Right Round** by Marilyn Manson beginning.

Shaking her body to the music, singing along, Chloe began washing the vegetables. She lost herself to the music as she worked peeling the vegetables while defrosting the chicken with the water when it boiled. The blonde danced through song after song, chopping up the peeled vegetables and putting them into the water in the large pot with the seasonings she had (Bobby had TONS of salt yet very little else) to start the broth as she searched under the counter for the large frying pan she'd seen there earlier. Chopping and seasoning up the chicken, she put it to fry with a couple of vegetables she'd kept out for this, adding a bit more salt.

Skrillex's "Alejandro" remix started, and Chloe gave a little chuckle as she closed her eyes and danced to the song, singing along.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

There was some godawful music coming from the kitchen.

Dean had already talked to Bobby about the idol, about the Lois-investigation, and had placed the picture he'd found of her and Adam somewhere safe for the hunter to use whenever his hands weren't turning everything gold. The older man had grumbled and gone upstairs saying he needed to use the bathroom (something Dean didn't want to contemplate considering everything Bobby touched turned gold) so the young Winchester had made his way towards the kitchen and the horrible excuse for music Chloe sometimes listened to sometimes.

Rumsfeld hurried up after Bobby, obviously not much of a fan of the girl's music either.

Thankfully the song changed as he pushed into the kitchen through the swinging door, but this one proved not to be any better.

Chloe didn't seem to think so, singing it word for word, using the wooden spoon in her hand alternatively to sing into and to stir whatever she was frying. "I'm not Snow White but I'm lost inside this forest. I'm not Red Riding Hood, but I think the wolves have got me." She skipped a part as she went to check on her pot, leaving whatever was in her pan simmering on a low heat. "I don't need a knight, so baby take off all your armor. You be the beast, and I'll be the beauty, beauty. Who needs true love, as long as you love me truly?" She let the song go on as she tried what was apparently broth, the smell delicious, making a face at her sip as she reached for some black pepper and added it.

Dean leaned against the cabinets, watching her with a small smile on his lips as he folded his arms over his chest.

Chloe continued oblivious to his presence as she finally found the broth acceptable, put the lid back on, and went to tend to the frying pan. "When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night…my dreams consist of things that'll make you wanna hide."

Dean's smile slipped at how incredibly true that was, the memory of her nightmares haunting him even now.

"I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger. I want the love, the money and the perfection ending…" Chloe continued to sing, seeming to know these lyrics by heart. "You want the same as I, I, so stop pretending."

Dean ran his hand over his head.

"I wanna show you how good we could be together…" Chloe shook her hips at that teasingly. "I wanna love you through the night, we'll be a sweet disaster!"

Uncomfortable for some reason, Dean slipped back out of the kitchen and went to sit down on the sofa, flinching when he remembered all too late that it was golden and hard and not something one merely collapsed on.

Left alone for the first time since everything had happened, Dean leaned forwards on the sofa and rested his chin on his knuckles, elbow against his knee. There was a part of him that was somewhat happy for all of this because it kept him from really having to think about all that'd happened since he and Chloe had gone to see his father, but not even Bobby's golden touch could keep Dean's brain from venturing back. And what dominated Dean's mind left him curiously uneasy. It wasn't so much the fact that Chloe was definitely in danger, and that Dean himself was apparently the biggest danger to her.

No.

The hunter dismissed that very thought because it was stupid and useless. No matter what happened, no matter how things could be presented to him or manipulated, there was no way that he could ever end the life of the girl singing happily in the kitchen. There was just no way. Just the thought made him sick.

All things considering that whole topic should be what had him so awkward and confused and _weird_, but no. It wasn't the way he wasn't sure how to approach her at times. It wasn't the reason why he found himself questioning things and falling into the odd silence.

The reason he was so damned awkward was that confession of hers.

Dean ran his hand over his face as he stared at the kitchen door.

That girl had opened her heart to him in a way no one ever had and made him feel so damn humbled he was still speechless. He wasn't used to someone caring for him like that. The way she'd painted a picture of how she viewed him…the man she'd described…he sounded damn _amazing_. Dean didn't think he came close to living up to that image she had of him, but goddamn it, he wanted to!

And it left him confused and uneasy and awkward.

As a kid he'd wanted to be the best soldier for his father. He wanted to earn the man's respect, his love. He wanted to see the twinkle of pride in the man's eyes. With every kill, every hunt, every _action_ he'd just cemented more and more the fact that he was a great hunter, that his father could rely on him, that he was invaluable. In the end he never really saw that though, especially not the last time he'd seen his father. The disappointment and disgust had been obvious in John Winchester's eyes, and it still stung.

As a teen he'd wanted to be the best brother for Sam. He'd known for a while now that Sammy just really wasn't cut out for hunting, that he didn't enjoy it the way that they're father did (then again, who enjoyed a hunt the way John Winchester did?). He'd wanted to help Sam get through their life, survive it, and somehow thrive in it. He'd tried giving the kid christmases or birthdays whenever it was possible, and whenever something went wrong he covered for him to their father. He'd tried being all the family Sammy needed but he hadn't been enough and had failed there as well. Sammy had left the first change he had, and then communication between them was pitiful at best. The only reason why he was slowly talking more to his brother was because of the girl in the kitchen, who was singing some godawful song about "humps".

Dean's expression went somewhat tortured as he continued to gaze at that kitchen door.

At first he'd wanted to be a good guardian for the girl while trying to find her cousin, it was the best way to combine what he already knew-how to be a soldier and a brother. It was easy to see her as he had Sammy, putting her firmly in the "kid who needs to be taken care of" category he had his little brother. God knows she reminded him of Sam, with her smarts and cheek and oddball nature…but now that Dean actually sat down and thought about it, he wondered when things started to change.

Maybe it was the way she saw him.

It shocked him stupid.

No one saw him in the light she did, especially not him! But it _made_ him want to be able to.

Dean changed positions on the sofa, leaning back as he let out a loud sigh, remembering her words under the large oak tree.

He wanted to be the man she saw. It awed him to realize just how much she trusted him-that just because he'd had a hand in raising Sammy she'd trusted his little brother. That said _so much_ about the trust the girl had in him. And why? What had he ever done to earn that trust? Nothing! He might have saved her, yes, but he'd been doing a job! He'd been on a hunt! It was what he was _supposed_ to do! It was what had been ingrained into his subconscious since he was old enough to understand! And the second time at the Luthor Castle? Again, he might have saved her but Wade had done the same thing as well in his own way, keeping Goodnight occupied so the girl could run…and yet she'd actually come out and told Dean that she'd tried having sex with Wade and _hadn't_ been able to.

So it couldn't just be a hero-complex she had towards him.

Dean licked his lips as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back with a sigh.

She noticed the little things, had even realized he was investigating Lois' disappearance for crissakes! She'd realized how he'd examined her friends, noticed every time he encouraged them to be around when she needed it…all the things he thought she didn't notice-or hadn't given much thought of himself-she had.

He rested his arms out straight on each side of his head, ignoring how uncomfortable the golden sofa was.

She told him he was special to her.

Special.

She-she'd gone into demonic servitude to _save his life_-and she _hadn't cared_.

Because…because she'd gotten to know him.

Dean clenched his fists tightly.

How the hell was he expected to react to something like that?

He still couldn't wrap his head around it!

And how could she act as if nothing had happened?

As if she hadn't just told him something so-so-?

Goddamn it!

"Dean!"

He opened his eyes and sat up straight, finding the girl leaning over him, a spoon aimed at his mouth.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" She laughed, shaking her head at him, eyes twinkling in intrigued mirth. "I've been calling your name for _hours_."

He sat up straighter, clearing his throat. "Uh-!"

She took the opportunity to stick the spoon into his mouth. "What's missing?"

Dean blinked in confusion , lips curling around the spoon as she carefully pulled it back out.

"Everything's _almost_ perfect." She stared into his hazels, worrying her bottom lip. "But it feels like it's lacking something…and I feel like I should know what…like it should come to me naturally…but for some reason it isn't."

Dean chewed the chicken and vegetables she'd gotten into the spoon before swallowing it and the broth, his adam's apple bobbing with the action.

"_Well_?" She leaned in lower, resting her hands on her knees as she did so, eyeing him curiously, expectantly. "What's missing for everything to be perfect?"

Dean didn't understand why he was feeling so aware of how close she was, or why this whole situation had him on edge. "I-I don't know."

She pouted. "You sure?"

The hell he was! He'd never felt more lost than he had right at this moment!

It fucking pissed him off!

Sighing, the blonde straightened up. "It'll come to me. It _has_ to." She turned and started towards the door before pausing. "If you realize what's missing…let me know?"

"Sure." He nodded, his clenched hands resting on his thighs.

"Thanks!" The girl winked before disappearing into the kitchen once more, humming something to herself.

Dean let out a little growl as he slouched overm covering his face with his hands.

What the fucking _hell_ was going on with him?

Damn it!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural…or Wonderland by Natalia Kills**

Sequel to: Spring-Heeled Jack

Written for my LJ 150 Paranormal Prompt Table. Prompt used #98: Alchemy.

Chloe - 16

Dean - 23

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So…does this constitute as 'meeting the family'?" Dr. Masters asked with a cheeky little smile.

Chloe snorted as she leaned forwards, eyeing the woman on her computer screen. "I told you, Dean and I aren't like that. He sees me like a little sister, it's Lois who he's interested in."

"And how do you feel about that?" The pixie-ish woman wanted to know.

"I really don't see how I should have any feeling towards it." Chloe shrugged, scratching the back of her neck. "I've known him since I was young and I always knew he was interested in Lois. It's always just been a fact. Nothing else."

"You're no fun." Dr. Masters snorted, tilting her head to the right. "But what about guys you _can_ talk about? Have you heard from 'the one that got away'?"

Chloe thought for a moment, a little confused as to whom the woman was talking about. "_Huh_?"

"_Wade_!" Dr. Masters rolled her eyes. "You told me that he was the closest thing you'd ever had to a relationship."

"To a _boyfriend_. Not a relationship. What I have with _Dean_ is the closest thing I've ever had to a relationship." Chloe pursed her lips, letting her mind go to Wade Mahaney. "I really haven't had much contact with him since he left. I've received one or two phone calls and that one postcard…all counting down to my 16th."

"Yes, I remember you mentioning that he's decided that he's going to be your first." The older woman raised an eyebrow. "If I remember right though, you've never given much of an opinion on that decision of his."

"I don't know if I could do it with him, to be truthful." Chloe replied with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, I like Wade, I do! And I think he'd extremely handsome! And I _love_ his tattoos…"

"Where's the 'but'?"

"_But_…" The girl closed her eyes. "Well, I _tried_ last time and it didn't turn out so good, did it? I got sick and nearly _threw up_. That's not very promising."

"That's just your mind messing with you." The woman declared, leaning forwards. "Up until now you've had purely _unpleasant_ sexual situations, and because of that your mind associates anything sexual with something _bad_. Until you take the plunge and realize that it's _really great_ to kiss and have sex, you're going to be this way." She raised an eyebrow. "Usually my professional stance is 'abstain till you're at least eighteen', but I think in your case it's different. Your birthday is right upon us and you'll be legal."

"So you're saying that if Wade suddenly appears out of the blue and decides to 'claim' it that I should let him?" Chloe made a face. "Just so that I can associate sex with a good experience?"

"It might sound a little silly, but _yes_." Her doctor declared.

The girl leaned against the headboard, chewing on her thumbnail as she contemplated the woman's words. "_Really_?"

"It'll be _fun_." Dr. Masters assured her with mischief. "I can assure you that there is _nothing_ in this world as _wonderful_ as a great screw."

Chloe felt herself blush as she continued chewing on her nail. "That sounds _so_ unprofessional."

Dr. Masters laughed. "It does, doesn't it?"

The patient laughed, nodding before letting out a little sigh. "I'll consider it. If Wade gets into contact after my birthday…I'll consider giving it another go."

"Because you _are_ very much attracted to him." The older woman reminded.

"That's right." Chloe nodded in agreement. "Dean says Wade's too old for me but-."

"_Please_. The older they are-the more they know." Once again, Dr. Masters sounded like a gossiping frat girl and not a professional.

It was probably why Chloe could actually talk to her this openly.

"So, talking about your birthday, what do you plan on doing to celebrate it?" The woman asked. "What has Deanie-boy got planned? Or is he trying to keep it secret?"

The blonde worried her bottom lip. "I-I haven't told him."

"_Really_?" Dr. Masters asked in amusement. "And why is that?"

"I don't know…I guess it's not really that important. I'm not a kid anymore."

"But that's exactly why you should be celebrating this birthday." The good doctor disagreed. "Sixteen years of age marks the difference between woman and child. The only other landmark after that into cementing your womanhood is the loss of your virginity. This birthday is _extremely_ important…you're going to become a woman and things will never be the same for you anymore." Her smile went cunning. "I'd celebrate the turning point if I were you."

That comment bothered Chloe for some reason, though she really couldn't put her finger on _why_.

There was a scratching at her door, and Chloe stood, going towards it, opening the oak wood a crack before smirking and opening it the rest of the way.

Rumsfeld trotted into the room and jumped onto her bed.

"Who's the monster?"

"I think he's cute!" Chloe protested.

The Rottweiler began growling menacingly at Dr. Masters, vicious for the first time since the teenager had met him.

"The feeling's mutual, ugly." Dr. Masters frowned darkly at the animal before turning a smile on Chloe. "Well, that's it for us. I think this was a productive little session, don't you?"

"Yes ma'am." Chloe nodded with a smile.

"Stop calling me ma'am!" The woman cried in mock-horror. "You make me feel so _old_! I've told you once and I've told you a million times, call me by my first name! If you don't I'll feel insulted."

"Yes, _Meg_." Chloe smiled sheepishly. "Talk to you again soon."

"Remember, if you need someone to talk to, I'm just a phonecall or a skype away." Dr. Meg Masters reminded.

"I'll remember that." Chloe nodded. "Bye."

"Later!" Dr. Masters ended the skype session with a wink, poked out tongue, and forming the rocker devil's horns with her fingers before the screen went blank.

She was _so_ unprofessional!

Chloe chuckled, shaking her head as she stood, rubbing Rumsfeld's back. "Let's go down, the food should be ready."

Wagging his tail at the very thought, the Rottweiler jumped off of the bed and followed her downstairs as she hurried down the steps, passed where Dean and Bobby were seated together talking amongst themselves, and heading back into the kitchen, where the scent of the food was enticing.

Ginning as she checked her food, finding everything finished, the blonde turned off the stove and grabbed plates, serving Bobby and Dean first, knowing it made no sense to serve herself since her food would get cold while she fed the oldest hunter. She served two glasses of cool water since the only other option was beer and beer dehydrated, which wasn't something Bobby needed at the moment.

The door to the kitchen swung open and Dean appeared, hesitating a second before shaking his head in apparent self-annoyance. He then flashed her a toothy smile as he came forwards.

"Bobby sent me in to say that he thought we were supposed to be _helping_ him, not torturing him with the scent of food."

Chloe's lips curled in a smile at that. "He thinks it smells good?"

"Seems so." Dean made a face when he realized it was only soup, before leaning over her to grab the spoon from her hand and dip into one of the bowls, bringing the broth to his lips and trying the finished version.

He was in her space as he did this, but it didn't bother the girl at all as she stared up into his face intently, desperate to see his reaction to the taste. She found herself turning slightly so that her body was facing his although her back was arched away so that she didn't end up with her face smashed into his chest in this awkward position. One of her hands reached behind her to steady her against the counter, and the other found its way to his shirt, grabbing hold of him to help anchor her.

Dean's eyes were closed after he swallowed, before finally opening them once more to grin down at her. "You better have more of this because I'm going to finish this plate in no time...and considering how Bobby's stomach is imitating some sort of dying _bear_...we're going to go through this _quickly_."

The blonde chuckled, grinning brightly as she tightened her grip on the edge of his shirt in her pleasure. "There's more than enough for seconds...thirds even. Don't worry."

"You never made soup for me." Dean was half accusing, half teasing as he put the spoon back in what Chloe was now calling 'his' bowl, tilting his head downwards so he could look down into her face due to how close they were. "Not even when I got that damn cold."

"Awwwwww..." the blonde chuckled as she played with the hem of his shirt teasingly, grinning up into his face. "Are you jealous?" Her grin widened mischievously. "Don't be. I still love you most." The blonde pulled on his shirt, yanking the unprepared man down to her level as she pushed up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek before letting go with a sharp bark of laughter and escaping from between him and the counter. "Can you take your bowl and Bobby's to the table? I'll bring the water." She grabbed the cool glasses. "And when we're finished, we'll have something sweet yet healthy for desert. After his days of starvation Bobby needs _healthy_ food to make up for all he's missed."

The blonde turned back to face Dean and paused, blinking.

The man hadn't moved.

He was completely frozen in the position he'd been moments ago, hunched over and everything.

Worry crept into her.

Had she overstepped boundaries by kissing his cheek?

She'd never done that before...but it'd just felt...right.

Still, Dean wasn't a touchy-feely sort of person.

Maybe she'd just made him _hella_ uncomfortable.

Gulping, Chloe tightened her grip on the glasses of cooled water. She took the coward's way out and slipped from the room, giving Bobby a large grin. "Food's ready!" She hurried to the table and put down the two glasses before turning to the hunter, who seemed grumpy at the thought of being fed, yet too hungry to be prideful.

Bobby mumbled something as he went towards the table.

Chloe flashed him a smile before sending the kitchen a little look. "I'm going to see what's keeping Dean." The blonde hurried into the kitchen and found the hunter leaning with his back against the counter, hands behind him against the edge of the counter, eyes narrowed slightly and lips a grim line.

Oh damn.

She'd definitely overstepped her boundaries!

Forcing a smile, Chloe came closer. "Can you pass me Bobby's bowl? It's behind you."

Dean merely rose his gaze to her, seeming much more disturbed than annoyed.

That intrigued and relieved her.

Smile a bit more genuine, the blonde stood there, hands on her hips. "Seriously?"

"Huh?" He asked, apparently not having heard what she'd said before.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde walked towards him, very much in his space as he'd been in hers moments before. She leaned into him, slightly around, and reached the untouched plate and spoon behind him, taking it with her as she finally pulled away and spun on her heels, heading out of the kitchen, feeling Dean's troubled gaze on her.

Considering he didn't seem pissed she really wasn't all too worried anymore, returning to where Bobby was sitting on a now golden chair, in front of a now golden table. He was obviously very uncomfortable and unhappy, pouting and grumpy.

Rumsfeld sat next to him, sniffing his boot.

"So Dean says you're the brains of the operation." Chloe didn't like silences, and since Dean was being an utter _weirdo_ (and Bobby did NOT seem like the type to chit-chat) she'd decided to cover any uncomfortable silences with her rambles. "He says that when hunters need their false identities and such validated that you're the one that fields the conversations and such." She sat down on the chair opposite his, dipping the spoon in the bowl and blowing at the broth before bringing it to his mouth much like a mother would a child. "I noticed the multiple phones with the words FBI and CIA and DEA and HOMELAND SECURITY and even WHITE HOUSE CORRESPONDANT over them. This all sounds incredibly intriguing."

Bobby closed his eyes and groaned in happiness at his first mouthful of food since his golden touch had started.

Chloe grinned brightly. "He also told me that you're the one who does most of the bulk of the darkest, most obscure research. I've checked out some of the books you have in the library, and I'm sure those are the family versions. I don't see you having the darker, more dangerous ones out in the open-and the ones I saw were incredibly obscure! Also, I noticed that many of them are in Latin, both archaic and classical, and some were in Greek while there was even one that seemed what I _think_ is Sanskrit? It's impressive that you can read the originals."

Bobby eyed her in contemplation as he continued to silently accept the spoonfuls she fed him, chewing on the vegetables and meat whenever he got pieces of them in his servings.

"I only managed to really browse through them while waiting for my session with my psychologist, but the one I found most interesting was a bestiary that's in a mixture of archaic Latin, Sumerian, and ancient Greek with a hint of Aramaic here and there." Chloe prattled on as Dean finally emerged from the kitchen with his bowl and spoon, making his way to the table, sitting across from them silently. "I liked it because it mentioned a couple of the more obscure creatures that really aren't mentioned in the ones I've come across on the internet."

Bobby raised an eyebrow at her.

Dean just ate silently as he watched them.

"After Hope I really started getting interested in the Supernatural, but no matter how hard Lois and I looked up the accounts of creatures and how they behaved or how to kill them were always contrasting. The only thing that seemed to be agreed on by everyone was the fact that werewolves aren't fans of silver. It was depressing to say the least." Chloe made a face at the memory of those times. "So I decided to channel my energy into something more productive. I learnt archaic Latin, some Greek, and a bit of Romanian...though I admit the Romanian was because-as I told Dean-I am a big fan of Dracula."

Bobby gave her a very disapproving expression at that.

She stuffed his mouth with another spoonful before he could sermonize her like the younger hunter had when he'd discovered this fact. "Yeah yeah, vamps are evil, yadda yadda-but you don't understand. Gary Oldman is just so..._so_...with the tinted shades and the hat and the hair and the _accent_..." she sighed at the very memory before catching herself and clearing her throat, shaking her head, shoving yet another spoonful into Bobby's mouth. "_Anyway_...the vampires lately are interesting in their own way but don't live up to Gary's Dracula...so I won't say anything else and just leave it to that."

Dean snorted as he brought the spoon to his mouth.

Bobby chewed in a _very_ disapproving manner.

Chloe blinked, realizing that the hunter was almost finished with the soup. She'd spoon-fed him _quickly_! "Will you want a second helping or are you ready for desert?"

"What's desert?" Dean asked before Bobby even opened his mouth.

"Sliced bananas sprinkled with honey." Chloe grinned brightly. "Bobby has a couple of them that will spoil if not eaten immediately, and it's a delicious, healthy desert as long as you don't overdo it with the honey."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, you never made any of this for me."

Rolling her eyes, relieved they were back to normal, Chloe chuckled as she turned back to Bobby, waiting for his answer, when suddenly the sound of an engine could be heard.

Rumsfeld hurried to his feet and raced towards the door, barking loudly.

Chloe blinked, passing Bobby the bowl on instinct, pulling her hands away seconds before it turned to gold. "Are you expecting someone?"

"_No_." Bobby growled, standing , holding the golden bowl tightly.

Dean was on his feet in seconds, yanking out the gun she hadn't realized he'd stuck into the back of his pants, heading towards the door as the engine cut off and the sound doors closing and footsteps approaching could be heard.

Chloe watched the door, nervous.

Dean made sure the chain was on the door before going towards the window and gazing out through a slit in the curtains. "What _the_-?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Bobby turned towards Dean, obviously annoyed that in his condition he was unable to do anything other than stand there.

"The _hell_?" Dean went to the door and undid the chains and locks before finally swinging the door wide open. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Someone snorted. "I see that your manners haven't improved."

Chloe's eyes widened and she didn't realize she was racing towards the door until she pushed past Dean and jumped into Sam's arms with a squeal.

Sam laughed, holding her tightly as he swung her around. "Hey!"

"What are you _doing_ here?" Chloe asked, voice high in excitement as she held onto him tightly, staring up into his face. "And how did you get here so fast?"

"There was a plane involved." Sam chuckled as he stared down at her with a fond smile.

"You took a plane here?" Chloe stared up at him in shock, eyes wide. "_Why_?"

"Oh come _on_!" Another voice announced from the shadows besides Sam. "Like we would miss this!"

Chloe's eyes widened and she turned to see the gorgeous curly haired blonde who'd been hidden in the darkness. "Jess!" She slipped from Sam's arms and squealed as she wrapped herself around the older woman. "I can't believe you're here!"

"We were going to wait for the weekend—but since you mightn't make it we decided to come here instead." Giggling happily, Jess held her tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "As I said: we wouldn't miss this! We even got presents!"

"Presents?" Dean's voice was low and confused, obviously annoyed at his own confusion. "Why would you bring presents?"

Jess went still, sharing a look with Sam over Chloe's head before turning to look at Dean.

Chloe flinched.

"Because it's her _birthday_." Sam responded, as if this should be obvious.

"Birthday." Dean whispered the word.

Pulling away from Jess, Chloe turned towards Dean with a little sheepish smile. "Surprise?"

"It's your _birthday_?" Dean frowned down at her, seeming to forget his brother was there. "You told me that you had less than a month to go-you didn't tell me it was in a couple of days! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not a big deal." Chloe shrugged. "Fifteen, sixteen, what's the difference?"

Dean's jaw clenched as he stared down at her before turning to his brother. "Come on in." And with that he went back inside.

Sam raised an eyebrow as he followed him.

Jess stayed where she was, flinging an arm around the shorter girl's shoulder as she eyed them. "So, that's the infamous Dean, huh?"

"Yep, in all his pissed off glory." Chloe groaned, running her hand over her face. "I didn't think he'd be this angry. It's just a stupid birthday."

"No birthday's stupid." Jess gave her a squeeze, before gasping. "Oh! We also brought cake! It was a _bitch_ to find a bakery still open and buy one but Sam figured Dean wouldn't think of getting one so-yeah! Come help me bring it out!"

"What flavor is it?" Chloe asked, forgetting her worry as she wrapped an arm around Jess' waist, following the woman to the rental car.

"Butterscotch."

"Marry me." Chloe groaned.

Laughing, Jess gave her a squeeze. "It's good to see you again, Chloe."

"You too." Chloe whispered, smiling up at the girl who'd saved her in Stanford. "Thanks for doing this."

Jess winked. "Don't thank me yet until you've seen the presents!"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Dean decided he liked this Jess girl. Not only was she gorgeous, and made his little brother smile tenderly, but she made Chloe burst out laughing. He'd also seen the way the curly-haired woman had saved the teenager from that damn rapist ghost, and for that alone he respected and was indebted to her.

Bobby had refused cake, but that was probably because his pride couldn't take Chloe having to feed him in front of the newcomers. Other than him everyone was enjoying a slice, even Rumsfeld, while Jess used Sam's laptop to try search the internet for answers, and Sam and Chloe hunched over some of Bobby's books. Dean had never been much of a researcher so he just enjoyed the cake (why couldn't there be such a thing as birthday pie?) and watched everyone interact.

Bobby grumbled his answers to Jess' questions as she tried to use a picture she'd taken of the idol on a Google search, and was trying to use whatever Bobby could say to narrow the search.

Chloe and Sam kept nudging each other with their shoulders, laughing as they talked softly amongst themselves. She wore the earrings he'd bought her for her birthday, the stones apparently her birthstone, something that had touched her and made her all teary-eyed. Dean wasn't exactly sure what Jess had gotten her since the girl hadn't pulled it out of the bag, but from the blush on her face it seemed intriguing.

Sam chuckled and threw an arm around Chloe's shoulders, pulling her near as he motioned to something in the book.

Dean frowned at just how hands-on his brother was. Didn't he get that Chloe didn't like being touched? He should be more respectful of that.

Jess looked up in time to see this interaction between Sam and Chloe, and instead of looking insecure or jealous or even bothered in the least bit like a girlfriend should, she just smiled tenderly at them before returning her attention to a mumbling Bobby.

Clearing his throat, Dean returned his attention to Sam and Dean in time to see Chloe reach down to grab Sam's pointing hand and drag it to another section, her eyes widened.

Sam's eyes followed whatever she was using his finger to point to before widening. "Uh, Bobby? Have you ever heard of El Dorado?"

"The City of Gold?" Bobby stood, frowning as he walked towards them. "'Course I have, but what does that have to do with-?" And then he gaze down at the page and his eyes widened. "Balls!"

Dean stood the same time Jess did, the two crowding behind their respective other's, Dean's hands coming down on Chloe's shoulders as he stared down at a depiction of this City of Gold...and at the idol at the top of the pyramid in the middle of the city.

It was the idol Bobby had touched.

"So the Midas Idol is also Aztec?" Dean frowned.

"Inca." Sam mumbled.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Big difference."

"One's from Mexico and the other was centered in what is now known as _Peru_." Sam responded without hesitation.

Dean raised an eyebrow and tried to remember if his brother had always been this annoying.

"But what's the connection between the Inca civilization and the ancient Greeks?" Chloe wanted to know in confusion. "Because Midas definitely _is_ a Greek myth."

"Are we sure there's a connection to Midas?" Jess wanted to know curiously. "I'm not current with my Greek mythology, so how exactly did the king get his 'golden touch'? The only part of that story I remember was that he accidentally turns his daughter into a golden statue when he touches her."

Dean's gaze slid subtly to where Bobby's hands were, measuring the distance between him and Chloe (who was the closest to the oldest hunter), and calculating the possibilities of an accidental touch.

"If I remember it was because of a "vain prayer" for him to have the ability to turn things to gold." Chloe, completely oblivious to his thoughts, murmured.

"So there wasn't exactly an idol mentioned." Sam declared.

"Not that I remember." Chloe frowned in agreement.

"So have we been barking up the wrong tree this whole damn time?" Bobby frowned.

The youth all shared a look, and left the question unanswered.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Sequel to: Spring-Heeled Jack

Written for my LJ 150 Paranormal Prompt Table. Prompt used #98: Alchemy.

Chloe - 16

Dean - 23

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Only in the privacy of her own room once everyone had retired for the night did Chloe dare take Jess' gift out of the bag. She didn't exactly know what to say about it, except that she had always figured Lois would be the first person to buy her something like this, and the realization that her cousin wasn't kinda hurt. Still, the blonde pushed those feelings away and stared at the lacy material in her hands, not sure she was capable enough of pulling this thing off.

A part of her really wanted to see, though.

It was what had her racing to the bathroom to bathe and then slip into the little number. The blonde gulped as she returned to the bedroom and stood in front of the full-length mirror, staring at herself long and hard.

The lingerie set was black, red, and barely there.

The bottom's sides were made of small red ruffles that met at a black V that dipped far too low both in the front and back. The only thing keeping the front from being pornographic was a cute little black bow that covered what the cloth of the underwear didn't...the back ending into a thong...the first of its kind that she'd ever worn.

The top was...uh...different than anything she'd ever worn. It was a strapless black lacy goodness that tied together in the front in such a way that made her girls prop up and was barely there yet covered the essentials, the little bits of red in the design tastefully camouflaging her womanly bits while emphasizing the swell of her breasts.

Jessica had whispered mischievously that she'd started using these things from Chloe's age and had wanted to give her a little helping hand in the right direction.

Chloe couldn't help but sigh at herself as she stared at her reflection.

There was no way she could wear something like this.

She didn't have the gorgeous, tall and statuesque bodies Jess and Lois did...and neither woman had an ugly scar marring their chests. The scars took away all attention from the sexuality of the underwear, ugly and deforming, a constant reminder of how screwed up she was.

Gulping back the lump in her throat, Chloe went to the bed and threw herself onto it, staring up at the ceiling, forcing the tears back. She brought her arm up to rest over her eyes as she took in a deep breath, berating herself for getting depressed over something like body image. It annoyed her how much the scars got to her because she knew that every time she did she was letting her mother win, and yet she couldn't help but be a teenaged girl about this.

Growling, the blonde forced herself out of bed and back into the bathroom, changing out of the lingerie and into normal underwear, pulling on a large old shirt over her body before returning to the bedroom. She sat on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest as she stared at her reflection, somewhat sulky at the thought that this messy creature was much more her than the pretend vixen she'd been moments ago.

It was at that moment that she realized she actually _wanted_ to be that vixen. Sure, she was still terrified after all she'd been through, but between Dr. Masters and Jess Chloe was beginning to see just how much she must be missing out on. The two women had had these mischievous glints in their eyes when they talked about things she just didn't understand, and Chloe wanted to understand them. She didn't want her only thoughts on sex to be terrified ones. She wanted a good, eye-twinkle-inducing memory as well!

And hell!

She was _legal_ now!

Where the _hell_ was Wade when she needed him?

Still...still...it wasn't as easy as just deciding to jump in the sack with someone, was it? Not considering the fact that whenever someone got close to her she wanted to throw up. The only people she trusted were those who'd either proven themselves to her by saving her life at some time or the other, or had proven unable to realize she was a girl.

A knock sounded on the door.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

There was hesitation before it opened to reveal Dean. "You decent?"

"Yep." She nodded. "What's up?"

The hunter slipped into the room and closed the door behind him, standing awkwardly there, hands in his jeans pocket. "You wanna tell me why I was the only one who didn't know what today was?"

He might have presented that as a question, but it was definitely a demand.

Chloe sighed as she patted the bed next to her.

He raised an eyebrow before throwing himself down on the bed next to her, gazing up at the ceiling.

The blonde eyed him in his sweat pants and t-shirt, the man obviously having already bathed as well before coming to confront her. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"Why? Because I'm not the birthday sort?" Dean grumbled, moving his hands to pillow them behind his head. "I'm not the type of guy who knows what a damned 'birthstone' is?"

Her hands went up to her ears where she still wore Sam's gift, realizing in shock that Dean was _hurt_, masking the feeling under annoyance with a hint of resentment. "The only reason Sam knows what my birthday is, is because he's friends with me on Facebook. It's not this huge secret that I only told him and not you."

"Facebook?" He made a face, turning to face her finally, confusion and annoyance growing, although the resentment and hurt were gone. "Sounds like an internet thing."

She nodded slowly. "It's like Myspace...except people use it."

"Myspace?" Dean frowned deeper. "What the hell is _that_?"

Chloe grinned down at him, finding it so refreshing that there was someone out there who didn't know what stuff like Myspace and Facebook were.

His was a dying breed.

"It's inconsequential." She promised him, moving so that she was sitting on her knees, facing him. "Let's just say that Facebook states my name and birth date right up top and reminds all my friends when my birthday comes along so that they can post on my wall. Sam, Jess and I added each other after the whole Stanford thing, that's the only reason why they knew about my birthday. I _swear_."

He eyed her before snorting and sitting up. "It's not like it was a big deal or anything."

The blonde smiled softly at him.

Dean shook his head and smirked, looking around her bedroom. "I used to stay in this room when dad would dump Sammy and me on Bobby as kids so we didn't get in the way of his hunts."

"_Really_?" She looked around the room in amusement. "Did you ever sneak any girl up in here?"

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, like I could sneak anyone in past Bobby." He then grinned mischievously. "Doesn't mean I didn't _try_ though."

Chloe made a face at the thought of Dean having a girl in this room. Thankfully it'd never happened, but she could all-too easily imagine it...and it annoyed her for some reason.

Shaking her head, Chloe pushed away those weird thoughts and turned her attention towards the hunter. "Your dad's a douche."

Dean let out a burst of surprised laughter. "That was random!"

"I know, sorry." She grinned back, feeling much better now that it was just the two of them without her thoughts or insecurities getting in the way. "I just can't really imagine how you're his son." The blonde crept closer on her knees before lowering herself back on the bed right in front of him, reaching for his hand with hers, remembering the horrible tension between Dean and his father the whole time they'd been with him. "You're so different. To be honest, Sam's like your father, not you."

Dean snorted, although his gaze was on their hands. "Don't let him hear that."

"But it's true. He's bullheaded, and whatever he decides he's going to do he does no matter whatever whoever is around him thinks." Chloe argued her point. "You guys hadn't seen each other in _months at least_ but John was too consumed with the hunt to even take a couple of minutes and just talk to you and see how you were doing. And when he _did_ talk to you about something that wasn't the hunt-it was to tell you off for not hunting! I wanted to _punch_ him!" She frowned. "Sam's like that in his quest to live the 'normal life'. And both of them don't have a problem with cutting out from their lives the people who don't fit into that world."

"It really wasn't that big of a deal." Dean shrugged, obviously uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken.

Chloe sighed, hating the thought that Dean had grown up with that and considered such asshole behavior from his father as normal and "not that big of a deal". He was used to being treated like a lower ranked soldier, not as a family member, _especially_ not as a son. She couldn't see John showing his boys any affection at _all_ growing up, and it made her want to do it instead.

The girl didn't have a mothering bone in her body, but she wanted to hold Dean tight...and so that was what she did.

Letting go of his hands Chloe surged up on her knees once more and wrapped her arms around his body, which was shocked stiff. She hid her face in the curve of Dean's neck as she held him tightly, eyes drifting shut at how incredibly nice it was when his arms finally wrapped around her.

They could hear a door slam shut and then heavy footsteps pounding down the hallway as Bobby grumbled darkly as he passed outside her bedroom door. "Can't sleep on a damn golden bed! It's too hard! I need a drink-which I can't drink!"

Rumsfeld could be heard hurrying after him.

"Don't come too close." Bobby warned as he started down the stairs. "Don't want no golden dog statue."

"I feel so bad for him." Chloe whispered, finally pulling away from Dean and kneeling in front of him once more with a sigh. "What he's going through must be hell."

"Yeah, well, I guess he should just be happy that this isn't related to King Midas because you said that dude died of starvation." Dean frowned, obviously worried as well. "Whereas Bobby _can_ eat-as long as he's fed."

"I still think this has something to do with King Midas, despite everything." Chloe frowned. "No where have we read any Incan story about someone turning things to gold by touching them. That's purely a Midas story. Maybe he prayed to this idol. I don't know."

"That's an idea." Dean frowned in thought. "So you think it's the representative of some god or something?"

"That's it!" Chloe's eyes widened as she suddenly jumped off of the bed and reached for her laptop and brought it back to the bed. "Dean! You're a _genius_!"

"Course I am." Dean scoffed before raising an eyebrow. "Why exactly am I one, though?"

"_Chrysus_." Chloe responded, lifting the lid and waiting for it to boot up.

"Gesundheit?" Dean made a face, obviously thinking she'd just sneezed.

"No, I mean the _god_ Chrysus/Khrysos. The _Greek_ god! Son of Zeus? God, or spirit, of _gold_?" Chloe brought up her favored search engine and began researching the little-known god or daimon. "If there's anyone who could shed a light to this whole situation it would be _him_."

"Wait, you think the Greek gods were _real_?" Dean made a face as he sat behind her, gazing over her shoulder at the screen.

Chloe sent him a look over her shoulder, leaning against him and using the hunter as back support. "If the creatures of Greek myth are real-why not the gods?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sam had promised himself to use this time to not only help his brother and Chloe (and Bobby obviously) but to watch the first two closely. He found himself distracted though with just how perfect Jess was, his heart constricting with happiness at how she accepted every part of him, even this one. The woman was amazing. She was beautiful and cheerful and supportive and everything he could have ever dreamed of in a girlfriend. He'd never thought that someone could be so..._perfect_.

Jess had been the one to give Bobby his breakfast, flirting playfully with the man and somehow getting him out of his foul temper, instead having the man all bashful. She'd started talking to Dean for a bit, the conversation something Sam hadn't been able to hear, but they'd seemed comfortable and both very much invested in whatever was being talked about. The blonde also kept an eye out on Chloe and admitted to Sam that she saw Chloe as the sister she'd lost as a child, and the protective-older-sister was showing at times.

Even when it came to _him_.

Just last night Jess had taken Sam aside to remind him that while he cared about Chloe, and felt protective of her, that he had no right to question Dean or his motives. Dean was the one who'd uprooted his life and changed everything to take care of the younger girl. Chloe obviously trusted Dean completely, and there was a closeness between them that shocked Sam.

Dean had _never_ let anyone get that close to him.

Jess had basically told Sam to mind his own business when it came to whatever sort of relationship those two had...and the younger brother had the impression she thought it was of the sexy variety.

Sam...wasn't sure of that actually.

At first he had, that whole skype thing had shocked him to hell and back, and he'd started to worry that maybe his brother just couldn't keep it in his pants!

But now that he was actually in the same room with the two of them, watching how they interacted with each other, Sam was almost completely sure that nothing indecent had ever happened between them. It was in the way she met Dean's gaze with that dazzling smile, and in the way Dean gave her a tender smile when she wasn't looking at him.

Dean had never acted this way with one of his fucks.

There was definitely something between them that wasn't carnal.

At least not yet.

Sam sighed as he tilted his head to the side, watching as Chloe laughed at something Dean mumbled as he researched something in one of the many old tomes Bobby had shown them that concerned the ancient Greek deities before leaving for a walk around the junkyard with his dog, the older hunter obviously unable to bare being unable to do anything because of his golden touch.

Dean grumbled something, obviously being grumpy for some reason, gaze on the book as he turned a page. Chloe didn't seem at all bothered with his grumpiness, bending over behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck before giving him a little squeeze and pressing a kiss to his cheek affectionately.

Sam's eyes widened at the sight, not having seen this sort of affection between them before.

Dean's face never changed expression, but his grip on the book tightened, and he cleared his throat a couple of times.

Sam knew his brother's tells, and thus it was easy to decipher just how much this little gesture of hers affected the guy.

Chloe didn't seem to notice, resting her face next to his, still embracing the sitting hunter as she read a passage of the page with a contemplative expression on her face.

Dean blinked a couple of times, clearing his throat once more, giving his shoulders a little shake.

She wasn't going to be shaken off, moving with the shake before settling more comfortably, resting her head against his and rubbing her cheek against his softly before settling once more.

Dean gulped, staring hard at the book in front of him.

There was a look on his face that seemed almost like panic.

Sam leaned back hard on his chair, wondering if he should have actually had the talk with _Chloe_ and not his older brother. He actually felt kinda bad for Dean, the guy was not used to _this_ _sort_ of physical relationship, and Sam could see just how disturbed the older man was.

"I think..." Jess leaned closer to Sam as she whispered, eyes on them as well. "...that your older brother is slowly starting to grow up."

"Huh?" Sam turned towards her in confusion at that.

Jess just gave him a little smile, wink, and leaned further to press a kiss to his cheek.

Sam forgot what he'd been thinking, smiling at her tenderly, deeply in love with this woman.

"_Exactly_." Jess winked once more, reaching over and grab his hand, squeezing it.

Sam had no idea what she was saying, but didn't care, bringing her hand to his lips to kiss it.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"But it was _my_ idea!" Chloe snapped, glaring at the hunter. "I want to be there when you summon him!" She turned to Bobby, since Sam was insisting Jessica not be present when they summon Chrysus now that they'd found a ritual for it.

Bobby, apparently, was not on her side. "The Greek gods were randy bastards who weren't above getting forceful with women who spurned their advances."

"Women had to be turned into animals and _plants_ to be saved from them." Sam agreed, hands on his hips, looking quite resolute. "You two can't be anywhere _near_ here when we summon him."

"What if he's gay?" Jessica surprised Chloe by being just as annoyed by this.

"We'll handle it." Dean declared darkly.

"Which is implying that _we_ can't!" Chloe took great offence to that, glaring at him.

"Look." Dean glared at her. "We're trying to protect your ungrateful asses!"

"If you don't let me stay, I'm not giving you a lock of my "golden hair" for the ritual." Chloe rebelled, feeling like she had a bargaining tool since she was the only "golden haired one" whose color didn't come out of a bottle.

"Damn it Chloe! This isn't for me! This is for _Bobby_!" Dean snapped at her. "Don't be so damned _childish_!"

She drew back at that, her gaze going to the older hunter before lowering her gaze. "_Fine_. For _Bobby_." She grabbed the scissors and cut a lock of her hair off, handing both to Dean before grabbing her bag and turning to Jess. "Let's go."

Jess sent Sam a disappointed shake of her head before she followed after Chloe.

The last thing Chloe heard before slamming the door shut behind them was Bobby.

"I can't believe those girls put up with you two idgits. There were _much_ better ways to handle that situation."

Chloe couldn't have agreed more as she headed towards the rental car.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Sequel to: Spring-Heeled Jack

Written for my LJ 150 Paranormal Prompt Table. Prompt used #98: Alchemy.

Chloe - 16

Dean - 23

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Dean leaned against the fireplace, gazing at the sigil and candles on the ground, the bowl with the ingredients burning in front of him.

Sam sat on one of the chairs, lips pursed and eyes narrowed as he leaned forwards.

Bobby paced around the sigil, hands behind his back, obviously impatient. "Where the devil _is_ he?"

"Maybe we did something wrong." Sam reached the tome Chloe had found the ritual in, going over everything once more.

Dean's body didn't move, but his eyes did, searching all around the room for some sign that their summons had been answered.

There was none.

Either they'd somehow managed to mess the summons...or something was happening that they hadn't prepared for.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"How chauvinistic is _this_?" Chloe snapped as she dropped the cans into the shopping cart viciously. The store was near deserted, so she didn't keep her voice down in the least bit. "They get to have all the fun talking to a _real live god_, and we're stuck getting the _groceries_."

"It does feel like we got screwed over, doesn't it?" Jess mumbled unhappily as she stared at the list Chloe had written up the day before. "I mean, I know I'm not some big hunter like Sam and his family, and Bobby, but I still _help_, right?"

"Exactly!" Chloe agreed full-heartedly. "And I'm the one who found the damn summons."

"True." Jess backed her up with a pout. "I mean, I get that they're trying to protect us, but _still_."

Chloe sighed as well, shaking her head before turning to look up at the taller woman. "I'm not I being childish, am I?"

"Oh _hon_." Jess rested her arm around the shorter girl. "He didn't mean to insult you like that, I'm sure." She tightened her grip. "Dean and Sam are just being stupidly overprotective of us. We _are_ their girls you know. And their mother died under _really_ suspicious circumstances, we have to understand _why_ they'd want to go out of their way to keep us safe, especially from supernatural means."

"I don't want him to always be _protecting_ me." Chloe rested her head against Jess. "I want to be able to stand next to him and be a _help_, you know? I want to be his partner in crime...not the damsel in _constant_ distress he needs to protect and get out of danger."

"I get that." Jess assured her. "But Sam says that it's in Dean's nature to be protective, he was the same way with Sam when he was a kid and it annoyed Sam to death!" The curly-haired woman tilted her head to the side in thought. "You just have to give it some time, okay? He's going to come around, but I think you should be prepared for him to always be somewhat protective because that's just how he is."

Chloe made a face at the thought and opened her mouth to say something when suddenly a man walked up in front of their cart. He was tall, good looking, with golden eyes, a golden tan and silky sun-kissed hair.

Jess froze when she saw him. "Wow."

"I've been summoned." Chrysus seemed quite amused by this. "It hasn't happened in a _very_ long time, let me tell you." He tilted his head to the side as he contemplated them, folding his arms over his chest, dressed in a crisp business suit. "Mortals have long forgotten us, and I must say, you've made a couple of my elders jealous at the fact that I'm being remembered whilst they aren't."

"I mean no disrespect, but what exactly are you doing _here_?" Chloe pulled away from Jessica so as to eye the handsome god better. "The guys were summoning you at Bobby's."

"I was summoned with a lock from _your_ head." He pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "Thus I appear to _you_."

"Oh." Chloe's eyes widened.

"They forgot to mention that in the book." Jess mumbled.

"So, I'm here, what is it that you wish?" He came closer, eyeing the shelves with interest before returning his gaze on the women. "I have to admit, the location is quite...different...but at least I am in the company of true beauty."

Jess blushed and smiled up at him.

Chloe was no better, because damn, this guy was _hot_. "So, I'm guessing Adonis must be _painful_ to look at if you're this good looking."

Chrysus seemed surprised at the compliment before grinning brightly. "He'd like to believe so, I suppose."

Jess gazed down at the ground beneath the god's feet, which was bleeding gold into the otherwise ordinary tiles. "Oh _wow_."

Chrysus raised an eyebrow and chuckled at her open display awe, very much amused with them. He reached out and curled his fingers around Chloe's chin.

Chloe could feel that radiating gold seep slightly into her skin like into the tiles, and while at the beginning she felt a start of panic, seconds later her emotions dulled to contentment as she came closer and smiled up at him.

Chrysus smiled into her face while reaching out his other hand towards Jess, his fingertips emitting a golden glow.

Jess' eyes were slightly blank yet her smile eager as she placed her hand in his and let him draw her close the same time that his other released its hold on Chloe's chin and brought her to him as well.

Chrysus brought his lips to Chloe's kissing her deeply, that dulling golden warmth intoxicating her with each movement of his lips, leaving her without much ability, or desire to think.

He removed his lips from hers to turn and kiss an eager Jess.

Chloe whimpered, greedy for his touch and kiss, much like humans could be greedy and desire gold itself. Just like them, she was sure that life would be better, would be worth living, if she could have _more_.

Jess complained when he tore his lips from hers.

Chloe was ready, flinging her arms around neck and arching into his body as she kissed him deeply, that golden haze nearly blinding and desperate.

Suddenly, two lightning bolts descended from the shop's ceiling and exploded both behind and in front of them, marring the ground.

Chrysus pulled away from her and pouted, glaring at the ceiling. "For a guy who turned himself into animals and even _rain_ in order to get some with the mortal women, you have _no right_ to-."

Another pair of thunderbolts shot down, this time on his right and left side.

"_Fine_." Chrysus grumbled, sighing, much put upon by. "Apparently _dad_ wants me to get to business." He frowned. "So, why have you summoned me?"

Jess pouted just as deeply as she rubbed her hand up his arm.

"A friend of mine was sent an idol which, upon touching it, gave him the ability to turn everything into gold." Chloe fought the golden fog as she fished in her pocket and pulled out her phone, searching for the picture she'd taken and showing it to the god, who merely raised an eyebrow at it. "We were wondering how we could, uh, stop that from happening."

"He wants the gift...removed?" Chrysus seemed surprised at this turn of events for some reason.

"_Yes_." Chloe nodded her head firmly, fighting the urge to kiss him again. "Very much so."

"Why is that surprising?" Jessica wanted to know in confusion, eyes flickering from blank to not and then settling as blank once more. "He can't even eat without someone else feeding him."

"Ah, you worked around that issue." He muttered to himself. "Midas wasn't smart enough to figure that one out himself." The god stared at them. "Usually the one who receives the idol wishes for a way to _control_ the ability to alchemically transmute all his touches into gold. Never have I heard of someone who actually wants it removed entirely."

Chloe thought of all the pain and hassle Bobby had been through, and she really couldn't see him wanting to keep the ability even if he could control it. In fact, he seemed to quite hate it. "No. Bobby wants it _gone_. He didn't even know what would happen when he touched the idol-it fell from its packaging and he caught it without even thinking."

"He didn't wander the earth searching for it?" Chrysus seemed even more intrigued.

"Nope, it was sent anonymously." Jess shook her head.

The god raised a golden eyebrow. "Then it isn't a stretch to assume someone means your friend ill."

Chloe hadn't thought about that.

Apparently neither had Jess.

Then again, neither of them seemed able to think much at the moment.

"If he had wished for the ability to control it I would refuse my help, but considering he is the first who wishes it _removed..." _The god eyed them both, seeming to measure their reactions, before turning back to Chloe. "If he truly wishes to be freed of the terrible gift, then do as I say to the letter of the word...otherwise it will consume him as it did Midas, and he will die only to become a golden statue himself."

Chloe gulped with a nod. "I'm listening."

Jess reached for the pen in her bag and started writing down the god's words on the back of the shopping list.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Are you _sure_ you are okay?" Sam must have asked for the hundredth time since the girls had returned and briefly recounted their encounter with the god of gold. "He didn't try anything? He didn't-?"

"_Please_ Sam." Jess rolled her eyes. "As _if_ Chry would do anything malicious."

Sam blinked at that. "_Chry_?"

Jess didn't listen to him, biting down on her bottom lip as she smiled, turning her gaze onto Chloe. "He was so _nice_, don't you think?"

"A prime example of immortality." Chloe agreed with a little sigh, sharing a blush with the older woman as she smiled.

"Ain't that so!" Jess nodded, hugging herself. "_Wow_. Just. _Wow_."

"I know. _I know_." Chloe chuckled, throwing herself against the (thankfully not golden) sofa, closing her eyes as she took in a happy little breath. "And to think that we mightn't have met him if it was left up to the _men_."

Jess' smile disappeared as she frowned darkly at Sam. "I'd forgotten about that."

Sam blinked, clearing his throat, not sure how to go from here.

Things were starting to look ugly.

"He's not some member of a boy band; he's a very old, very obscure Greek god." Dean announced from where he leaned against the fireplace, arms crossed over his chest, face a scowl. "Don't go developing a crush on him."

"I can crush on whomever I like, thank you very much." She replied, not even opening her eyes.

"Wanna bet?" Dean asked _far_ too calmly for it not to be a threat.

"You have no say in this." Chloe finally opened her eyes and turned to glare at him.

"Look, a boy at your high school I get, okay?" Dean glared right back at her. "But no way in _hell_ am I letting you have some sort of school girl obsession with a _god_."

Chloe pushed herself to her feet, glaring at him. "Seriously." She took a step towards him, hands on her hips rebelliously. "Try stop me."

"Don't tempt me, _darling_." Dean glared down at her, pushing away from the fireplace.

"Enough. If you boys got your heads out of your asses once in a while you'd realize the girls are not themselves right now, they're godstruck." Bobby grumbled as he finally appeared, the golden idol in his hands.

"Godstruck?" Sam asked, grasping desperately at whatever could have Jess acting like this towards some other guy.

"How do you think they got people to worship them?" Bobby scoffed, shaking his head as if unable to believe that the boys didn't already know this. "The gods apparently have some sort of natural aura that makes humans who see them, talk to them-_especially_ spend any certain amount of time with them-_infatuated_ and _in awe_. I figure this guy would have double dose of it if he's the spirit of gold-think about how obsessed people become with gold. That would be how obsessed people would become with its essence, or in other words _him_. It'll go away by tomorrow in the latest if they don't foster the connection between the god by doing something like praying, supplications, or giving offerings. It's why constant worship was necessary to maintain their followers, especially in the beginning."

"Oh." Sam relaxed a little.

Dean didn't, if anything he tensed. "You're telling me they're _roofied_?"

"Chry wouldn't _roofie_ us." Chloe rolled her eyes, going back to the sofa and sitting down next to Jess, who was grinning brightly. "He wouldn't have to. Not with his silky golden hair-."

"Golden-tanned skin..." Jess sighed deeply, seeming in ecstasy at the very memory.

Sam glared, clenching his fists.

Godstruck or not...he did _not_ like seeing his girl like this because of some _guy_.

"Those _eyes_..." Chloe began to fan herself.

"The _suit_." Jess' voice went breathy. "Men these days underestimate the power of a good suit."

"_His body_..." Chloe tilted her head back, elongating her neck as she ran her hand down the curve, breathing out loudly.

Dean ran his hand down his face. "Goddamn it Bobby! Toss the damn thing already!"

"Don't take that tone with _me_." Bobby warned, turning towards the fire roaring in the fireplace, holding the idol in his hand. "The gift given is returned, any gains accumulated happily renounced, and all that was before let it be again." He then started the ancient Greek chant that Chrysus had written down, before finally throwing the idol into the fire.

The fire exploded, burning with great intensity, melting the idol and rendering it to nothing as it evaporated quite dramatically.

Suddenly everything around them that had been gold returned to its original form, the place seeming much gloomier now that it wasn't all sparkly, but seemed much more like the hunter than its previous form.

Bobby took in a deep breath before placing his hand on the wall...waiting...waiting...nothing happened. "It's about time!"

Sam grinned brightly. "It's good to have you back, Bobby!"

"It's good to be back." Bobby chuckled, hands on his hips as he surveyed his home. "The gold just seemed so _gauche_."

Dean chuckled, going to pat the man on his back.

Sam slid his gaze over to the girls and his smile slipped a bit as he noticed that they didn't seem to care so much, the two talking, Chloe's head resting on Jess' lap. The girls had their fingers intertwined as they giggled mischievously to each other.

Dean's eyebrows went up high as he watched this.

Bobby cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "I gotta go to the bathroom-I've been holding this in for _far_ too long." And with that he quickly made his escape.

The girls didn't even notice his departure, giggling amongst themselves.

"We should." Jess whispered in agreement to whatever Chloe was saying. "He'd like that, wouldn't he? Make him happy?"

"Course it'd make him happy." Chloe agreed. "We'll pray all night to him and tomorrow morning we'll spread the good word, bring him to the status he should have had."

Dean ran his hand over his face. "You've _got_ to be kidding."

Sam growled, annoyed as he stormed to where his girlfriend was and carefully extricated her from beneath Chloe, throwing her over his shoulder. "Like _hell_ you're going to pray to _Mr. Nice Hair_ all night. You're going to be _far_ too busy worshipping _me_."

And with that he stalked up the stairs, determined.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Dean felt too tired to have to deal with this. He also was way too annoyed as well. Not only had the girls been in the presence of the Greek god, but apparently he'd put some sort of lust whammy on them, and Sam's room was close enough to Chloe's that Dean could hear fragments of how his little brother was keeping his hella fine girlfriend from worshipping any gods...because the "Oh my god! Oh my GOD!" he could hear sounded like they were aimed towards Sam.

This did _not_ help Dean's predicament in the least bit.

Chloe was not making this any easier either.

She'd also been in the bathroom _way_ too long.

Going to the door, he groaned as he banged on it, annoyed. "You better not be praying in there."

"I'm preparing to pray." She responded far too happily. "I'm slipping into something more appropriate."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're not going to be doing any praying."

"I'll lock you out."

"I'll kick the door in."

"This isn't your house."

"Like I give a crap."

The door finally opened, angrily, and Chloe stood in front of him, eyes flashing. "Dean Winchester, either you convert and pray with me, or I _will_-."

Dean didn't hear the rest, even though she was going on and on.

Nope.

He heard nothing.

It was probably because of the buzzing in his ears as his eyes widened and his throat went completely dry.

"The hell are you _wearing_?"

Her anger disappeared and she smiled as she stared down at herself. "You like it? Jess got it for me."

"How the _hell_ can you think that that is something you should be praying in?" Dean almost didn't recognize his voice.

"Because it looks _great_ when I'm on my knees. See?" The girl turned around to show him her backside as she went down on her knees and bent forwards. "When I'm like this he won't see my scars."

Oh dear god!

Dean turned around immediately, bringing his hand to his burning face although the sight was already seared in his mind forever. "Take that off damn it!"

"You think he'd like me better nude?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Don't you-!" Dean's voice cracked and he growled, pressing his hand harder against his eyes. "Cover yourself woman!"

"Take it off or cover up?" She asked curiously. "Decide already."

He growled and turned towards her before suddenly remembering how she was dressed and quickly returning to face away from her once more, his hand firmly against his eyes despite them being closed. "What happened to your shirt? The one you like to sleep in? Put that on. _Now_."

"You're so _bossy_." She complained, but he could hear her feet padding around. "Don't do this. Do this. I'm not your _servant_ you know, that you can order about and I just have to lie there, close my eyes and take it."

Dean clenched his fist tightly, his fingernails digging into the meat of his palm. "Are you decent yet?"

"_Yes_." She grumbled.

For a second the hunter didn't trust her, but finally he butched up enough to turn towards her and slowly peel his fingers from his face, proving that she'd kept to her word and was wearing that huge shirt she slept in most of the time.

Her hair was messy and the tips brushing the top of her shoulders, her eyes flashing at him in annoyance, her face reddened with her anger.

Dean felt like he should still give her his back for some reason but he fought the damned urge because he'd seen her in this shirt before and there was nothing to it.

It was just a damned shirt.

Not like what she'd been wearing before.

Running his hand over his face, Dean cleared his throat before taking another step towards her. "Why don't we play a game?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "What do I look like to you? _Five_?"

Oh, he _wished_.

It would make this all _so_ much easier.

He needed to start seeing her as a kid again dammit! And not-not keep having flashes of that damned lingerie! He was going to have to take Sammy aside and tell him to get a hold of his damned girlfriend!

"Look, I'm going to pray." She told him with a raised eyebrow. "You can either join me, or get out." With that she went to her bed and flopped onto it, kneeling so that her head touched the mattress. "Oh Chry-."

"The _hell_ with this." Dean snapped, his long legs taking him to the bed quickly as he threw himself onto it, grabbing her by her waist and yanking her to the side, disrupting her prayer before it could truly start.

"Let _go_ of me!" She growled, fighting him. "You heathen!"

"Yep, that's me, the heathen." He declared, moving them so that she was laying with her back against his chest, her legs kicking in the air as she struggled. "Just calm down, okay? Breathe in and out. You're roofied. By tomorrow you'll thanking me for this."

"Oh I _doubt_ it." She growled, wriggling her body against his in her desperation to escape. "Dean Winchester! Let me go this instance! You have no right-! Under the constitution I have a right to practice whatever religion I-!"

Dean maneuvered one of his arms from where they'd been looped tightly around her stomach to press against her mouth, silencing her tirade.

She bit him, hard.

He hissed yet tightened his grip on her, keeping her steady.

When the blonde concentrated her efforts on slapping at his hand, Dean wrapped his legs around hers to keep them from kicking around again and maybe getting him in the nuts.

All in all, he had her well trapped.

That was good and everything, until he realized just how close she was, and how every movement she made was impossible to escape.

And a part of his anatomy was reacting to the constant wriggling.

"Stop moving." Dean growled, tightening his grip on her waist despite how that pressed her closer against him. "Just go to sleep and _stop moving_."

She struggled harder.

"_Chloe_...!" He snarled.

She wriggled, her ass rubbing against him agonizingly.

A groan escaped his lips.

The girl went still.

Dean closed his eyes tightly in mortification, knowing she could feel him by now, hardened against her. "Will you _please_ stop moving?"

She nodded in his grip.

"Will you stop trying to _pray_?" Dean pleaded for her sanity to have returned.

She shook her head no.

Near tears, the hunter kept his eyes closed tightly. "_Goddamn it_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Sequel to: Spring-Heeled Jack

Written for my LJ 150 Paranormal Prompt Table. Prompt used #98: Alchemy.

Chloe - 16

Dean - 23

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe's eyes fluttered open for a second before closing as she yawned, snuggling up closer against the source of heat. Her sleep-addled mind wasn't exactly sure why this was the first night she'd gone through without horrifying nightmares waking her up screaming, but she didn't care, already falling back into sleep. She would have drifted off completely had a grip she hadn't realized was around her tightened, and someone murmured sleepily into her hair.

Eyes flying open, Chloe froze as she came face to chest with Dean Winchester. He was sleeping on her bed, facing towards her, his arm looped around her waist while his leg was looped between hers, keeping her anchored and quite trapped against him.

This whole situation shocked her, it _did_, but what shocked Chloe was her lack of fear. When someone else kept her from being able to move, especially away, she usually had a panic attack. But not now. Not at all. If anything, the blonde wanted to curl closer and go back to sleep.

She tipped her head backwards to get a view of his sleeping face and stared at it in a near trance, unable to keep the soft smile from her own.

He was just too damn special.

The blonde gulped as she reached out and ran her fingers down the side of his face, careful to make her movements soft enough not to wake him up, surprised at how much she liked his sleeping face. Her fingers brushed against his lips and she breathed in deeply at the rate her heart spiked at the mere touch.

Guilt filled her as she let her hand rest around his waist.

This guy liked _Lois_...and Lois liked _him_.

Chloe closed her eyes tightly and told herself to just go to sleep and stop being so stupid.

Her phone vibrated behind her on the side table, and green opened as she somehow managed to twist her upper body in his tight hold and reach around with a wince, hands finally finding the thing and bringing it to her vision without waking Dean.

The only reason she checked it out was because a part of her hoped that it might be Lois calling to wish her a Happy Birthday...and yet it wasn't her cousin at all.

The caller I.D. read "WADE".

Chloe gulped back her stark disappointment, wondering why she was so surprised to see that Wade was calling her.

Hadn't he been doing a countdown?

Wasn't the time up?

She should answer him.

She should pull away from Dean, somehow ease out of his arms, and go talk to Wade in the bathroom so the older man could sleep.

Wade was a good guy.

He'd saved her life.

Even _Dr._ _Masters_ thought she should give him a try.

She _should_.

Chloe licked her lips, thumb hovering over the answer button.

Dean groaned in his sleep, probably bothered by the vibrating sound, holding onto her tighter and burying his face in her hair.

Something in Chloe's heart _burned_.

It almost _hurt_.

It was as if there was something inside of her that _really_ wanted her to answer Wade's call, to pull away from Dean and talk to the tattooed man instead...and the fact that she wasn't doing that _hurt_.

But Chloe was no stranger to pain, and when Dean sighed happily into her hair, falling deeper into sleep, her thumb moved over the phone's screen and turned the thing off. That pain inside of her hurt more but she threw the phone behind her, the device making noise as it hit the ground, but she didn't care, already snuggling closer to Dean.

He mumbled, tightening his hold on her waist, his thigh curling more securely between hers.

The pain intensified.

She ignored it, slowly tilting her face up towards the one he had dipped towards her. Her arm returned to rest around his waist as well, her gaze fascinated with his sleeping expression, before resting on his lips and she found herself gulping as she stared.

Slowly, through her haze, she remembered the events that'd led to her waking up in bed with him, and she could feel a blush darkening her body at the realization that she'd been in that lingerie set in front of Dean...and had then fallen asleep on top of him with his hardon pressed firmly against the V of her thighs.

The blonde gulped, her throat incredibly dry, her heart racing fiercely in her chest. Her body felt hot, her heart raced, and she could feel heat tingle at the V of her thighs in remembrance, which shocked the hell out of her and caused green eyes to widen.

She-was she-was this-?

The blonde gulped, a blush making its way down her chest as her gaze returned to the hunter's face.

The pain within her was growing and yet somehow she managed to ignore it, entranced by this situation and revelation.

She needed to know for sure, to prove that she could be aroused and not terrified. This was a scientific experiment and nothing else. It was all in the name of science and her peace of mind...and hope for a possible quasi-normal future sex life.

That was her excuse.

And if that one wasn't enough, the blonde had another one she was all-too willing to use:

Dean hadn't given her a birthday gift.

Closing her eyes, the blonde stretched slightly, bringing her lips to his in a soft kiss...the pain within her exploding with intensity, almost as if something had _cracked_...and then was completely gone, leaving only pleasure behind. Her lips moved softly against Dean's, warmth and pleasure and something near _ticklish_ traveling down her body at the contact, completely unlike anything else she'd ever felt before.

It took her breath away.

Finally pulling away, Chloe tilted her head downwards and rested her burning face against his chest as she tightened her grip on him subconsciously. Breaths a pant, green eyes widened in shock, her body _tingling_ as he murmured something in his sleep and rubbed his cheek against the crown of her head and sleepily brushed the small of her back, his hand on the skin under the shirt.

Fear was no where to be seen...and when his hand stopped its movement and he started snoring softly the only thing she felt was...disappointment.

The blonde's lips parted before burying her completely crimson face in the sleeping hunter's chest.

Oh dear god...

...she might have a very serious problem!

With her heart racing the way it was she didn't fall back to sleep immediately...but when she finally did it was to another incredibly wonderful, nightmare-less rest.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What do you _mean_?" Uriel looked up at Castiel, relieved that he didn't have to disguise his horror. "That's impossible!"

"It seems that it is not." Castiel declared in his monotone way, facial expressions to a minimum. "Just minutes ago the sigils on her heart cracked."

"But-_how_?" Uriel ran his hand over his head in confusion, in horror, in agitation. "No one has ever done this before! Why her? Why _now_?"

"We cannot understand this either." Castiel replied, raising an eyebrow in thought. "We've used this method on all past Assets to direct their romantic attentions towards a suitable male human with whom she was capable of conceiving the True Vessels...and even though once or twice the Asset has been happily married to someone else and with children already none of them have ever fought the soulmate sigils before. It's-."

"Ridiculous!"

"_Fascinating_." Castiel tilted his head to the side. "The sigils haven't disappeared completely, they're still there and _will_ have _some_ influence...but their total control has been destroyed...and we still have not been about to discover _what exactly_ happened to crack and so damage them and their hold on her."

Uriel clenched his fists at his sides. "This can ruin the whole operation. The destined Battle could be postponed for only Father knows how long!"

"True." Castiel nodded before walking off.

Uriel glared at his superior's back before disappearing with a clap of lightning and thunder, heading towards where that damned demon was to give him the news.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Bobby couldn't be happier to be back and able to touch things without them going all gold and girly. His house and all he owned were truly back to normal, not so annoyingly _shiny_ and _yellow_.

Shivering at the mere memory, Bobby patted his trucker hat against his knee before putting it on, going to stare out of the window at his beloved junkyard.

Earlier on he'd gone out and sent the information to Frank, including the picture Dean had brought him, and although Bobby had never been halfhearted in his attempt to help the younger hunter find out the truth about whatever had happened to this Lois Lane girl, his resolve and determination had grown tenfold since actually meeting her young cousin. The girl was a little annoying with her constant rambling and her bossiness, but that was what reminded him of Karen.

Karen would have done the exact same thing Chloe had if she'd been in her situation, and would have uttered that "don't make me use baby-talk" line too...she'd actually done it once when Bobby had been really sick and really stubborn.

Smiling softly at the memory of his wife, for once able to think of her without that crushing guilt, Bobby went to make some coffee.

Today was a new day, and it seemed like it was going to be a good one.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sam was awake.

Didn't mean he was moving from bed though, not with Jessica sleeping half on top of him.

He smiled tenderly, pressing a kiss to her forehead before returning his gaze to the ceiling once more as his thoughts centered on his brother. The man had changed a lot since Sam had last seen him, and the younger Winchester felt some guilt as he realized just how much he'd cut Dean out so he could live the 'normal' life. He felt sad to realize just how much Dean had changed for the better-and how little of it Sam had seen actually happening-there was no way he could claim credit for any of it either.

It was all Chloe.

Lois probably had some to do with it too because even though Sam had never met the brunette he knew enough about her from Chloe and knew that if she was anything like her cousin she was endearing and brought out the protectiveness and good in people. So he wasn't downplaying the other girl at all, but he didn't know her, and to be truthful Chloe was the one Dean had been with these last months, so Sam was going to just blame Chloe.

Sam had witnessed the way those two were with each other, and while his protective older brother feelings towards Chloe made Sam want to seriously have a conversation with Dean about age differences...the little brother in him that just wanted his older brother to be happy was stronger, and so Sam decided he was going to listen to Jess and butt out.

It was none of his business.

Smiling at this decision, Sam sighed and closed his eyes, deciding to spend the rest of this mini vacation getting reacquainted with his brother.

He fell back to sleep with a grin.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She had a rare day without classes and had used it to finish up the manuscript and edit it a couple of times. The dreams had been driving her insane, and yesterday had felt so incredibly lonely for some reason. She'd been depressed, feeling like she was forgetting something important, like she should be somewhere else with someone else. The brunette had been near tears without even knowing _why_.

It was probably what'd driven her to finish the manuscript based on the first chunk of dreams she'd written down, fleshing out a story and developing the characters, feeling like somehow she was discovering something about herself as she did.

The brunette really didn't think that she'd really make much money off of this, especially since it'd just basically taken her a couple of days to write and arrange into a legible document, but she felt the need to share this. It was why she'd signed up on Amazon Kindle and had published her ebook on its free site.

'Hallowed Ground' didn't have a Hollywood quality cover, but she figured the tagline "All ye who enter here...abandon all Hope" was enticing enough...though she though the drawing of a sandy-blonde haired male, a brunette woman, and a younger blonde girl entering a haunted looking town would attract attention.

The woman gazed at the summary, feeling a little silly for writing herself into the story, though considering she was writing under a pseudonym no one else would know.

_'Lois just wanted to help her traumatized younger cousin forget about the attack that'd left her scarred, both mentally and physically. Dean just wanted to get away for a while and wrap his head around his little brother choosing a normal life and Stanford over their family. Neither of them expected what they were getting into when they arrived in Hope.'_

Not understanding why she felt so sad, so alone, so _lost_, Lois shook her head and sighed, closing the page.

That was that.

Now she needed to finish her homework.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Uriel snapped at Azazel, even more annoyed since the demon was as calm as always. "YOU let the Michael's Sword stay! YOU let the human she was paired with go! OBVIOUSLY this is tied in somehow!"

The demon raised an eyebrow. "She's resisted the soulmate sigils enough to _crack_ them." He steepled his hands over the desk. "That's _fascinating_."

WHY THE HELL DID EVERYONE FIND THAT FASCINATING?!

Uriel growled and disappeared before he did something he couldn't take back.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Dean hadn't slept this amazingly in a _while_ and wasn't sure _why_. It was only when he started to really wake up did he realize something was off, and that was only because one of his arms had gone to sleep and was completely numb.

Lights hazels opened and then widened as they landed on a messy mop of golden hair that belonged to the head resting on his numb arm. He couldn't see the girl's face due to it being tucked into his chest, but he knew without a doubt that it was Chloe. She snored softly against him, her arm around his waist and her thigh between his, curled around his.

This was that he was similarly positioned, with his free arm around her, and his leg curled as well, anchoring her close. Up until that moment he'd apparently been sleeping with his chin resting against the crown of her head.

The hunter gulped as he remembered exactly how he'd managed to fall asleep in the same bed as the girl, self-conscious as _hell_.

What the hell was happening here?

This was just damn inappropriate!

The girl was going to have a _freak out_ when she woke up and found herself in bed with him! Dean wasn't even too sure if she'd remember why exactly that had happened, and to be truthful the hunter wasn't sure if he wanted her to remember...because _damn_...he'd poked her with his erection most of the night!

That wasn't something he was proud of!

Sure, their relationship was getting more touchy-feely of late, but _that_ was a little overdoing it, wasn't it?

Near hyperventilation, Dean breathed in and out, trying to calm himself, annoyed with his extreme reactions to this as he tried slipping out from her grip and disappear before she woke up and freaked out.

Maybe, if he played his cards right, she'd think that it was all some weird dream.

It was a good plan, it was, but he hadn't counted on the girl grumbling in complaint in her sleep and burying her face harder against his chest, tightening her grip on him.

Dean went still, not wanting to wake her, not wanting to freak her.

Damn it!

He did not want her starting to get weird about touching him or being touched by him because of this!

Fuck!

Closing his eyes, licking his lips as he sighed, Dean tried to move again.

"_Dean_." Chloe grumbled sleepily into his chest, the vibrations in her voice seeming to seep into his skin and body. "It's cold outside." She tightened her grip on him. "So unless you _really_ need to pee...be a good hot water bottle and_ **stop moving so much**_."

The hunter went still, eyes flying open as he gazed down at the golden head in shock.

She _knew_?

Since _when?_

"Um, uh, about last night-."

"Yeah...thanks about that." She mumbled sleepily, nestling closer.

_Huh_?

Dean gulped and cleared his throat. "I, uh, should probably, uh, Sam will skin me if he, uh, gets the wrong idea about what, uh, happened here, last night, between us."

Chloe moved her thigh between his slightly as she stretched, her body pressing and moving against his with the movement as she yawned loudly into his chest.

Dean found himself reflexively tightening his grip on her at the feeling of a warm body moving so intimately against his.

Oh dear god.

Chloe didn't seem to notice his growing problem as she slowly extricated her limbs from his and laid on her back, stretching again as she mewled in sleep.

Dean had never had the urge to run as much as he did then as he stared down at her as her stretch had her back arching off of the bed as she whimpered.

Gulping, the hunter was on his feet quicker than he'd realized he could. "I promised Bobby I'd help him with something so I should go and take a shower. Now. You, uh, go back to sleep." He hurried to the door, yanking it open, disappearing through it but before he could close the door her voice reached him.

"_Dean_?"

He flinched, contemplating just closing the door, before scolding himself on cowardice and peeking his head back in, making sure his bottom half was on the other side of the door and thus hidden. "Yep?"

"Are we okay?" She asked softly, sitting up in the bed, eyeing him with sleepy worry. "You're not going to get all weird about things between us now, will you?"

Despite his hardening problem, Dean found himself smiling at her, relieved to hear his own worries from her lips. "Nah."

Relief speared through her face as she smiled brightly at him while biting down on her bottom lip. "_Good_."

For the first Dean found someone _beautiful_.

The hunter gulped at the realization that he was never going to be able to see her as a kid anymore, and it had nothing to do with having lived through everything she had. "Go back to sleep, okay?" He cleared his throat and tried for another smile. "Just because I have to go do this thing for Bobby doesn't mean you shouldn't rest."

"Okay." She nodded, lying back down with a little groan of appreciation, yawning as well. "So I guess you finally spent the night in here with a girl without Bobby finding out, huh?"

Dean let out a choked laugh before pulling the door closed behind him, standing in the hallway, feeling heat raising up his neck to his face as he hurried towards the room was he staying in. It was only once he was there safely behind closed doors that he allowed himself to digest what the hell was happening in his pajama pants.

"_Fuck_." He groaned, leaning hard against the door as he ran a hand down his face. "_This can't be happening_." He took in a deep breath, and another, trying to calm his growing panic. "This is a normal morning reaction from a healthy male in his sexual prime. It has nothing to do with her. _Nothing_. I just haven't gotten some in a while and my body went haywire with her _pressed_ up against mine and moving and _whimpering_ and..." He flinched as the problem got worse. "_Goddamn it_!"

He needed a _very _cold shower.

No way could he even _begin_ to tackle this problem while still sporting a _painful_ hardon.

"_It's not her_." He whispered to himself fiercely as he yanked off his shirt, storming towards the bathroom. "_It's **not**."_

It was only _much _later, when the cold water had failed to do its job and he'd had to take matters into his own hand, that Dean leaned with his forehead against the cold tile and realized that he might have a very serious problem.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Thus ends Midas Touch.**


End file.
